


Royai Week Compilation 2018

by Catglue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catglue/pseuds/Catglue
Summary: Series of fics based off mod and fan prompts for Royai Week. I may or may not use all the prompts and they may or may not all be done this week.Chapter 1: PropinquityCohabitation can be habit forming, particularly when it's been a long time coming.





	Royai Week Compilation 2018

By the time they finally left the hospital, Riza was more than ready to go home. She was tired of the hospital sheets, the food, the way the east-facing window meant she woke at dawn every morning with the sun in her eyes. She missed Hayate, missed normalcy. Her neck still hurt from time to time but she was no stranger to aches and pains and if there was nothing more they can do for her here she would rather be uncomfortable in her own bed. The Colonel (as he remained, although word around town was that promotions were in the works for Mustang and his men) on the other hand didn’t seem concerned about leaving. He could have been out a week ago but complained his vision wasn’t back to normal and so maybe he should just wait and see. Riza thinks that she could almost accuse him of milking it if the very idea weren’t so absurd.

  
“You’re sure you’re feeling well enough to leave?” he asked her quietly as they made their way to the front of the hospital. They weren’t back in uniform quite yet, but Riza already feelt so much better for being in her own clothes that Rebecca had brought her yesterday.

  
“I’m just fine sir. How about you? Sure you don’t need another week off?”

  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“You took you time getting discharged,” she said, rolling her eyes and holding the heavy door open for him. “I was beginning to think you had moved in permanently.” Was he blushing?

  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve never been healed by a philosopher’s stone before, there was no telling what the recovery process would be like. It’s not like I was going to get a lot done with half my men still healing,” he shrugged, looking up at the sky. It was a warm summer day in Central and Riza felt energized by the sounds and smells of the inner city. It was good to be out.

  
“Well there’s a lot to do so we’ll have to work harder for it next week,” she replied mildly. “I’ll see you on Monday, sir.” He seemed reluctant to go, however, lingering by the front of the hospital, hands in his pockets.

  
“Want me to walk you home?”

  
“Thank you but that won’t be necessary; I can manage.”

  
He nods and stepped in, bending to quickly brush his lips against her cheek before hurriedly striding off in the direction of the parking lot with a wave of his hand, leaving Riza standing dumbfounded still just outside the building. They’d been able to practically read each other’s minds for a long time but physical closeness had been wholly out of the question. At least that was what she had told herself repeatedly over the years to keep herself in line. Maybe after cheating death so many times in the past few months the rules had somehow shifted. Funny that she hadn’t felt it until now

  
Rebecca had promised to bring Hayate back in the morning, to give Riza the night to herself to settle in, but around ten Riza found herself wishing she hadn’t taken her up on the offer. Her cozy apartment felt very solitary and a little too quiet after the weeks spent sharing a room with the Colonel, and she’d dismantled her wall clock almost immediately when she realized that the ticking echoing into the silence was going to drive her insane. She started to go to bed three times, each time walking into her bedroom, pulling back the sheets, sitting down, standing back up, and pacing back into the living room. She’d eventually settled on the couch with a book and a blanket, figuring sleep would find her eventually.

  
What found her, however, was an almost timid knock at the door sometime around midnight. Riza stood up slowly and made her way to the door, looking through the peephole once before sighing and opening it wide.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Sorry, did I wake you up?” the Colonel asked guiltily. He was wearing his standard black dress coat and scarf but under that, bafflingly, a pair of striped pajamas.  
“No,” she said slowly, taking it all in. “I couldn’t sleep.”

  
“Me either,” he admitted. She stood back and opened the door invitingly.

  
“Would you like to come in, sir?”

  
He did, and stood somewhat awkwardly in the living room, looking a little out of place among her sparse furnishings.

  
“I think it was the hospital stay,” he said. “There’s always background noise, and nurses running around. My apartment was just too quiet.”

  
“I understand. Well we should try to get some sleep, at least,” she offered, nodding in the direction of the hallway. “My bedroom’s this way.” He blushes again, twice in one day was quite the astonishing record for the usually unflappable colonel. She wouldn’t normally be this forward but she reasoned he wasn’t here for a cup of tea or her conversation. He was here like a child looking for his security blanket. As the blanket, Riza figured it was her job to be soothing.

  
“I didn’t mean to impose,” he said quickly, following her down the hall anyway.

  
“Like I told you, I can’t sleep either. Left side’s mine,” she said, walking around the bed. “And I don’t think I need to tell you that we’re just sleeping.” If she was trying to make him blush again it didn’t work, but she was met with a smirk that was much like the man she was familiar with.

  
“Of course, Lieutenant. If I’d had other designs I would at least buy you dinner first.”

  
“Sir you know as well as I do that if fraternization weren’t totally illegal you wouldn’t have to,” she said, clicking the lamp off. She was too tired to mince words; his presence had seemed to make her instantly relaxed enough to sleep.

  
“Wait, what?”

  
“Good night, sir,” she said firmly, turning over and closing her eyes. She felt the mattress shift as he crawled in beside her. He didn't stop there, however, and came to rest right up against her back, his body curling around hers, one arm snaking gently over her waist. She froze up for a second; it’s bad enough they’re sleeping in the same bed but this kind of intimacy is forbidden by the careful walls they set up over the years as well as the actual law of the land. She felt him yawn into the top of her head, however, and relaxed into the embrace. It was late, she was exhausted, and they had both been through a lot. They could return to the formal distance they usually occupied in the morning.


End file.
